1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring cup closure for a container opening, more particularly, for a bottle neck formed on its outside with a screwthread, and to a method for fitting the measuring cup closure thereto.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A closure of the type herein is described in European Patent Application 109,704. In said application, the spout part of the closure incorporating the pouring spout is screwed as an intermediate part onto the screwthread surrounding the container opening. In addition, the spout part is formed with an internal screwthread into which the dispensing cup is designed to be screwed through a screwthread formed on its outer surface. Accordingly, the spout part has to be stable enough to absorb the torques generated during the tightening and loosening and adjustment of the spout part and the measuring and dispensing cup. The outlay for material which this involves both for the container and the spout is considerable.
Another measuring cup closure is described in German Patent application 32 07 223. This screw closure is designed for a container opening, more especially a bottle neck, with an internal screwthread and a measuring cup situated above the container opening in the closed position. To assure that the neck and shoulder of the container are not wetted with residual product in the measuring cup when the measuring cup is screwed onto the container opening, the measuring cup is extended at its open end by a product draining ring which projects into the container opening in the closed position, the screwthread being disposed on the outside of the measuring cup in the form of an encircling ring. However, this known measuring cup closure does not have a pouring spout so that, after the product has been poured out from the container, there is always a danger of at least some drops of the product running down the neck of the container.
An object of this invention is to minimize the cost for material required for the provision of a stable measuring cup closure system and to overcome the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.